


That suits us well

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Sugar how you get so fly [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, The First Time, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: General Maximilian Veers had bad experience with one sailor, but another Navy man ventured in his life.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Maximilian Veers
Series: Sugar how you get so fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	That suits us well

He tapped the control panel on his chair to dim the holograms of Denonian artworks. It was late and he was less and less focused on the data feed for the upcoming campaign. His thoughts were drifting towards Eli Vanto. His Eli. Human and non-human relationships were not welcomed in the Empire. The Ascendancy wasn't better. The most desired things were those one could not have. Mitth'raw'nuruodo had a unique relationship with a human before. Eli Vanto and him were dancing around each other reluctant to make the first step until the day before Eli left for the Ascendancy. It was just a couple of kisses and promise of something more, when time allowed them to have a bit of privacy. Mitth'raw'nuruodo saw the betrayal on Eli´s face when Eli was sent to his people. He condemned him to the same fate he chose for himself. Being only one of his kind in the midst of an alien race. His dear Eli understood, he always did when duty demanded it. He believed it. He made a few mistakes, which hurt him. The holo message two months later was what humans called ´Dear John letter´ and it showed him how wrong Mitth'raw'nuruodo was.

It started “Forgive me, Thrawn, I can't stay in a relationship like this. There is nothing to save. You were and are focused on that plan of yours. You left me alone. You pushed me away, when we could have something more. If I had stayed, you might understand. We should not cross the line with the kiss, but we can forget that it happened. I know, you understand.” Mitth'raw'nuruodo listened to Eli´s voice letting the meaning of the words slip past his ears. It was the accent, which caught his attention. Eli´s Cheunh was accented, but not in his usual way, it was like something was choking him. Eli´s voice broke several times during the message. The reason why Eli opted for audio only wasn´t the security. The irony was, he already had Eli in a way he never dreamed to achieve. Mitth'raw'nuruodo made a choice for the greater good. Eli would find somebody else, somebody who could approach him in the way, he wished to be approached.

“You will always be a dear friend to me and I understand, Eli Vanto,” was his reply. One sentence travelled across the stars. 

The followed months were filled with feverish frenzy, which his campaign demanded. The victory after the victory pawed his way, yet he missed something on a more personal level. The Death Squadron aid was welcomed for the final push in crushing the resistance in the rebellious sector. Making them obedient citizens of the Empire sometimes required subtle art of planetary bombardment and turning the opponents ships into stardust. The end of the campaign was welcomed. The human tendencies for celebration not. Mitth'raw'nuruodo stood in the middle of the crowd of the officers of various branches of Navy and Military, who were enjoying the rare moment of calm and celebration with better food and drink than were their typical rations. Alone and lonely in the crowd going through the small talk of those who want to be polite or simply tried to get into his attention. There was no escape for him, he thought until he heard the voice of man he was used to hearing during briefing about the planet side part of the campaign. 

“You expressed to see me without my helmet, Admiral,” Veers held two glasses with sparkling water and handed one to Chiss, who accepted it. 

“I saw you without your helmet, General. But I haven't seen you in parade uniform, “ Mitth'raw'nuruodo replied and wondered why Maximilian Veers said such a thing. They saw each other in joined staff meetings, where he of course didn't wear his helmet. 

“In two days Chimaera will part from the Death Squadron. I must say sir, I will be missing you and not only me,” Veers sipped his water and added “is it treason to say we will want you not Ozzel to deal with on a daily basis?”

“It is not treason, general, it is just not proper thing to say and if wrong ears caught it,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo realized how it sounded. General Veers was the rare breed of human. He was bred and trained for war. The man who didn't lower himself to the standards of other people; he lived according to his own standards and code of honor. “I will miss you not only as an excellent military commander but also on a personal level, General,” he added quickly to make humans drift away from conversation. Veers gripped his glass tighter. 

“On a personal level?” General Veers´ question was whispered and the smile touched his eyes. Mitth'raw'nuruodo had a hard time interpreting the human body language, but Eli was a good object to study, even if Mitth'raw'nuruodo was a bad pupil on many levels. 

“Indeed, General. Perhaps this is the last opportunity to show you my personal Denonian art collection on Chimaera,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo decided to make a direct approach, which could be social suicideif Veers took it badly. 

“All warfare is based on deception. Inviting one to see a private art collection or pinned insect collection can be considered as euphemism for many things,” the General answered and his eyes held Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s without blinking, which was surprising and in a way welcomed from a man who dealt with men like Darth Vader on a daily basis ,”but this is not battle in military sense, where victory meant defeat and destruction of the opponent, Admiral. You can retreat to the safer waters or make us both victorious. ” 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo didn´t expect to be given a chance to save his face after making such a blatant mistake of approaching male of other species with the offer of possible sexual interaction. He wanted only to talk with an interesting man in private and asked about some cultural aspects of Denonian culture, definitely not proposing to Veers something improper. The damage was done even if the other side gracefully offered him the way out. He had a chance with Eli, he missed it. He would definitely not miss a chance for the second time. 

“In human culture is drink and breakfast customary after the artseeing, right?” Mitth'raw'nuruodo decided for the freefall and hoped he interpreted the offered possibilities well. Veers´ face was blank making him wonder how much he damaged his reputation in Veers´ eyes. The reply brough relief akin the successful bomb defusing.

“I would like to see the AT-AT contingent on your ship Admiral and definitely will be interested in your private art collection if you provide strong caf and rolls with a thick layer of bantha milk butter in the morning,” Veers said without moving muscle on his face. It was an opportunity he would not miss after he was friendzoned by a certain captain. 

“Let's go. And yes the AT-AT contingent of course,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo said and wondered how the night will end “ and the rest is possible to arrange.” The strategic retreat was made and the orders issued. The personal shuttle took them to Chimaera. Veers was a pleasant companion and his inputs on various aspects of guerilla warfare kept Mitth'raw'nuruodo entertained. 

“We can skip AT-ATs and go straight for the ...art,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo offered. 

“I hoped, Admiral, that you will adjust priorities of my visit,” Veers winked at him, “however I suggest discussing our health records just to be sure no allergic reaction will occur considering protein ingestion...bantha milk perhaps. In order to take some safety measures for the upcoming action… breakfast.”

Mitth'raw'nuruodo blushed like some Chiss maiden. The human took the offer, but were still giving him the way out. The gentleman to the core was something he would appreciate in conversation, but not for what they were heading to. Mitth'raw'nuruodo walked with the human to his quarters trying to summarize, what he knew about Maximilian Veers aside his impressive military record. He was widower, his wife died years ago. There was no rumor mill about lovers or scandals in that field. He was an enigma. The blast door closed behind them and it was time to drop the pretending, why Veers was there. 

“General,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo started but was interrupted by Veers.

“General in uniform, when without Max will do, “ he smiled and his too perfect teeth flashed. He had to have his natural teeth replaced due injury, which was somehow natural with a frontline General like Veers. 

“Thrawn will do too, when without uniform,” he crossed the river and burned the bridge. “One last thing... My bodily fluids are compatible with human´s and the same goes with my anatomy. “

“Perfect,” Veers replied, turning to face Mitth'raw'nuruodo “Have you ever been with a human male?” 

“Aside from kisses a long time ago...no,” he replied without thinking. There was no point to lie anyway. “I am only Chiss in the Imperial fleet and you had no possibility to encounter my species. It would be in a way the first time for both of us...but I have ...do some research about human sexual habits and find them … worth of trying.”

“Fear is a reaction, courage is a decision,” Veers said and tossed his gloves on the console before reaching for Mitth'raw'nuruodo, “aside from kisses. I see. Very well we will start with those and I presume you are supplied.” Veers didn't give him time to reply. The kiss was unexpected. The pressure of lips on lips with tongue gently poking on Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s to let the human in. It was different from kisses he exchanged with Eli. Those were tender and slow. Once he let Veers in, he was under an onslaught of lips and tongue. Human was exploring his mouth in a manner of recoincese mission. Veers´ mouth tasted differently than Eli´s. The traces of the alcoholic beverage were mixed with something fresh, which Mitth'raw'nuruodo could not identify. The first kiss would be determination, who would take the upper hand. It was not a battle of will, but a battle of hormones, which no doubt raised their levels as they continued to kiss. Eli´s kisses were soft and gentle without demanding. Veers brought his mouth down and smashed his lips against Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s, kissing him with passionate artfulness. Mitth'raw'nuruodo lost, he knew it and he would let the human take the upper hand. He left the Ascendency for many reasons, but one of them was to have particular desires, which were not compatible with Chiss´ moral code. Mitth'raw'nuruodo arched up and bracing his booted foot against the command chair to get enough leverage to rub himself against Veers. To his satisfaction his erection was not only one in his command room. 

“Bed or I can do you bent over your command chair if you wish,” Veers growled in his ear. Mitth'raw'nuruodo wanted the kiss to continue, but something told him Veers didn't come for kisses. 

“Bed will do,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo decided and the chair could be saved for later, when he got some more experience. Veers looked like a man, who knew what he wanted.

“Good lead the way, Admiral,” Veers said and followed him closely only to turn him around and kiss him again when they reached the bed. They were kissing and rubbing against each other clawing on their uniforms. The belts were the first to fall down on the floor with clinging metal on metal. The uniform jackets were discarded with careless speed. It was only, when they were both desperate for the air, they broke the kiss. Mitth'raw'nuruodo clumsily sat on the bed and Veers kneeled in front of him wedging himself between his legs. 

“Thrawn if we proceed with this you need to see my medical records and I need to see yours unless you fly for the protection,” Veers grinned at him and Mitth'raw'nuruodo tried to comprehend, why their medical record were discussed in the most inconvenient time to talk. 

“I …,” he sounded disoriented to his ears and felt heat touching his cheeks. 

“You don't know where mine was and I don't know where yours was,” Veers said and mouthed Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s hard cock with his lips through his jodhpurs giving it experimental light suck.

“Max...I need to … focus a bit for that ...please,” he moaned and reached for the datapad. 

“Hmm?” Veers hummed around his clothed erection. 

“The data pad and we need our code cylinders. Max...stop,” he hated to stop Veers from what he was doing but first things first. Veers sat on his heels and reached for his discarded uniform jacket and fished his code cylinder.

“Has one STD in my record. I was still a cadet. Bad decision´s result,” he opened his medical record for Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s inspection like he was expecting the alien Admiral to focus. Mitth'raw'nuruodo was past caring; the only thing he had in his mind was Veers to continue what he was doing with him. He pretended to scroll through the record, when he finished he used his cylinder to open his. Veers took the pad from his hands and checked the record and hummed with approval. 

“Very well, get naked for me ...sailor,” Veers thought he had perk for sailors. He only hoped the alien would be a better pick than the previous Navy experiences. Mitth'raw'nuruodo was  
a bit taken by the request and looked at Veers, who was already pulling off his boots. 

“I ... you do not mind me to be ...non human?“ Mitth'raw'nuruodo asked before mimicking Veers´ movements.

“I am here getting naked with you, what do you think?” Veers kissed his cheek. “Only worry I have that you will not have supplies we are going to need soon.” 

“In a moment,” he shed the last piece of clothing on the pile and ventured to fresher trying to ignore the intense human look at his naked ass. The navy issued lube exceeded the expiration date, which spoke volumes about him. Mitth'raw'nuruodo scratched the date of expiration. He would be ashamed if Veers noticed. He returned back only to see Veers laying on his side propped by the elbow on his bed in all his naked glory. He tried not to look between human legs on his erection. How could this human have it so huge? He sat on the bed putting the tube of lube on the pillow. Veers pulled him down for another kiss. Capturing his mouth and pulling him down on the soft mattress. Mitth'raw'nuruodo buried his fingers in Veer's thick hair, while feeling Veers´ hands roaming over his body urging him to lay on his back under the human bulk. 

“I like what I feel, Thrawn,” Veers sneaked his hands between them and palming Thrawn´s erection and was satisfied by the throaty moans his partner made. “I guess something is the same for humanoid species. You are very handsome like this and I wonder if I can make you more vocal.” Mitth'raw'nuruodo gasped when Veers´mouth moved to his neck exploring it, licking it.

“Max?” He managed to catch his breath and wondered how the human managed to snatch the lube from the pillow.

“Hmm?” Veers asked and his lubed finger tested the tightness of his partner, gentle massage before inserting the finger tip in.

“If you stop now… I will shoot you,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo wanted to say something different but the probing finger cut string of his thoughts. Veers definitely knew what he was doing. The finger slipped from him and Mitth'raw'nuruodo made an angry growl. 

“Patience is virtue,” Veers muttered and two of his fingers were back working on his partner to loosen him enough for him. The art of fingering he found quite arousing in the past to do to his partners. “Relax, breath and enjoy. If something is too much or unpleasant, tell me. Do you understand, Thrawn?” 

“I mind only if you stop now, “ the reply sounded too whiny for his ears, but Veers touched the spot or rather the several spots at once by some miracle. It made him arch and impale himself on Veers´ fingers.  
“Aye, Aye, sir,” Veers grinned and used his other hand to spread the blue tights more apart “what about getting something bigger there?” The kiss and fingers were gone only to be replaced by steady pressure of something blunt. He gasped and his fingernails dug into pale shoulders as Veers was slipping in him inch by inch. He felt like he was split in half. It was almost too much. His eyes were tightly shut and he tried to breathe through it. Veers was showering his face with gentle kisses and murmured encouraging words to his ear. His body finally gave up and started to relax around the thick cock. 

“Thrawn, you are doing so well,” Veers gently touched Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s face “but I want you to do even better. You will touch yourself. Show me your palm, we need to make it slick a bit.” Veers squeezed several beads of lube on the blue palm. “Let it warm a bit. We have time. When you start to stroke yourself, I will move.” Veers kissed him lightly and guided Mitth'raw'nuruodo´s hand to his cock. 

“Max...thank you,” Mitth'raw'nuruodo felt embarrassed by Veers and his hand locked around his erection “I am ready.” The first moves were just rolling of hips in His hole burned and ached as it stretched by the movement, but it was ebbing and an unknown feeling was pooling in his lower belly. Veers had sensed the change and started to add the speed to his thrusts and soon he was fucking him roughly forcing his cock inside willing ass over and over. Veers rotated his hips slightly and hit the spots inside his partner. He remembered that particular detail from the medical records. There was not only one delicious spot but several and Veers clearly managed to drag his cock over them. Mitth'raw'nuruodo jerked and arched under him, shaken by Veers´movements. Nothing prepared him for the sheer pleasure coursing through his body. His hand was frantically moved up and down on his own cock. His mouth gaping wide open making keening moans. It was just too much. He never thought the sexual intecourse be such bliss. His brain was too hazed to ponder on it. When Mitth'raw'nuruodo came it was a welcome relief from built up tension. His body was ablaze, heat and pleasure was coursing through him from head to his toes. He couldn't stop from shaking as his body crashed on the mattress after it arched as he came. Veers pulled out at the last moment and came over the blue bell mixing their come together before collapsing next to him laying there for a minute or so, before reaching for a blanket covering them as he arranged them in spoon manner having Mitth'raw'nuruodo in front of him. 

“All good?” Veers asked still dazed partner 

“All well Max,” was the sleepy reply. Mitth'raw'nuruodo urged the human to hold him tighter. It was not bad for the first time. He dozed off only to wake up after several hours. Veers was sprawled in his back in all naked glory, sleeping. Mitth'raw'nuruodo grinned when he eyed soft cock resting on Veers´ thigh. It would be nice to try something more later, but he ventured to the fresher. The work had to be done and the Denonian art to study.


End file.
